Tu m'aide ?
by Akira-yaoi-fic
Summary: Attention dans cet OS il y a deux lemons ! Oui deux, un sur le couple Sasu Naru et l'autre sur le couple Kyu Naru ! Bonne lecture ! C'est du yaoi !


Pov Naruto :

La mission consiste à tuer des ennemis proche de Konoha je dirait qu'ils sont à environ deux heures du village :

« Hé gamin quand t'auras finis la mission on pourrait aller aux sources chaudes je te trouve tendu ces temps-ci

-Peut-être que t'as raison c'est une bonne idées ça va nous détendre

-Tu devrais faire vite à perdre ta virginité avec Sasuke sinon il va aller voir ailleurs et j'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un Naruto qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps » , je jette un œil à Sasuke qui est situer sur un autre arbre il a toujours le même visage impassible bien que quand il est seul il sourie et rigole bien volontiers il commence à pleuvoir je suis pressé de terminer je commence à être tremper

Ah voilà les soi-disant ennemis que nous devons éliminer , je dois dire que j'ai effectué des missions plus dur que ça , Super ! Maintenant il y a des éclairs , Sasuke et moi nous nous regardons et après un regard entendu nous attaquons les ennemis heureusement qu'on peut les tuer !

« Hé gamin tu me laisse les tuer ça fait longtemps que tu m'en a pas laissé

-Si tu veux »

En fait depuis quelque temps Kyubi et moi on s'entend plutôt bien il me faut la paix et moi je le laisse tuer 2 ou 3 personnes juste son chakra qu'il contrôle , son chakra commence à prendre forme autour de moi , les bandits me regarde terrorisés les yeux presque sortis de leurs orbites il me font bien rire , Sasuke s'appuie contre un arbre et on laisse Kyubi se défouler sur les personnes qui au bout de 5 minutes ne deviennent que des amas gluants de chair et d'os :

« Kyubi revient maintenant !

-Bien sûr mon cher Naru ! , »

Quand il est en dehors de mon corps il n'y a rien que moi qui le comprenne encore heureux une fois Sasuke et lui ont essayés de discuter moi j'étais entre les deux et Kyu racontais n'importe quoi sur moi depuis je le laisse plus sortir même sous sa forme de renard , il revient vers moi et s'apprête à rentrer en moi quand un éclair nous frappe de plein fouet je ne sais pas trop ce qui c'est passé je me souviens juste que je tombais et quelqu'un de grand m'a pris dans ses bras avant que je tombe , ce qui m'inquiète c'est que ce n'est pas Sasuke et je n'ai pas la moindre de qui c'est tout ce que je me souvienne avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience c'est de grand cheveux roux et un visage qui m'est en même temps inconnu et en même temps familier .

Le soleil me réveillait le lendemain nous étions dans une caverne que je connaissais elle était proche de Konoha !? Ma tête me fait souffrir mais avec le peu de force que j'ai je réussi à ouvrir les yeux Sasuke est à l'entrée de la grotte avec une personne qui m'est inconnu :

« Naruto ? Tu es réveillé ? , me demande cette personne qui a les cheveux comme du feu

-Oui ça va ! Mais qui êtes-vous ?

-Naruto tu comprend ce qu'il dit ? , ah c'est Sasuke qui parle je me relève et constate que l'inconnue porte le pantalon de rechange que j'emmène en rechange

-Oui , pourquoi ?

-Moi je ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit il dit que des 'Grr ! ' ou des choses comme les chiens

-Non c'est faux je comprends parfaitement ce qu'il dit !

-Naruto tu ne sais toujours pas qui je suis , me dis l'inconnu je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant peut-être que Kyubi le sais lui je l'appelle et je n'entend pas sa voix pourtant j'ai déjà vu ce type quelque part non ! C'est impossible !

-Kyubi c'est toi ?

-Ah enfin pas trop tôt ! T'as vu mon cher Naru je ne suis pas dans ton corps

-Hey Kyubi est sensé être un démon pas un humain »

Kyubi se lève je me lève à mon tour et je ne peut constaté qu'il dit vrai il a des moustaches comme moi sur les joues ses cheveux lui arrive au bas du dos ses yeux d'un rouge écarlate tout me rappelle Kyubi sauf que celui-ci est humain et devant moi :

« Non Sasuke c'est vrai c'est Kyubi , et que ce qu'il fait torse nu ?

-Et bien quand l'éclair a frappé il s'est retrouvé nu et t'as rattrapé avant que tu en tombe , j'aillais tout de même pas le laissé avec nous alors qu'il était tout nu

-Oui c'est pas faux mais tu ne comprend pas un mot de ce qu'il raconte ?

-Non absolument aucun , c'est comme si tu me demandais de discuté avec Akamaru le chien de Kiba

-Nous devons rentrer à Konoha et découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé

-Naru Tu m'avais promis qu'on irait aux sources chaudes !

-Et bien changement de programme !

-Hmm ! »

Nous nous mettons en route pour Konoha moi courant près de Kyubi je ne l'avais vu en humain avant aujourd'hui ça a l'air de ne pas le gêné plus que ça il est aussi grand que Sasuke mais a l'air plus dangereux si les habitants de Konoha le voyaient ils auraient une crise cardiaque pas grave ce sera des vieux croûtons en moins ! Et si s'attendait à un tueur et ben ils seront déçus Kyubi est aussi paresseux qu'un chat ! Le village est en vue Sasuke accélère le mouvement je jette un regard à Kyubi et nous augmentons l'allure nous sommes bien plus rapide que Sasuke qui est vite devancé , sans même que nous le remarquons nous atteignons le village et plus de Sasuke ? Où il est passé ? Ah le voilà ! :

« Naru t'aurais pu m'attendre vous avez filé comme des flèches je vous est même pas vu me dépasser .

-C'est vrai que Sasuke est lent

-Toi si j'étais toi je me la fermerais je suis sûr que dans peu de temps tu seras plus lent que lui

-C'est pas de ma faute en plus regarde le il est essoufflé dans un combat ça aurait pu lui être fatal

-C'est bien ce que je disais LA FERME ! Espèce de sale renard dégénéré !

-Pourquoi tu m'insulte comme ça je ne fait qu'exposé les faits ! Si Sasuke était au combat il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est ! »

Le pauvre Sasuke doit être complètement largué :

« Bon on y va , peut-être que Tsunade aura une solutions je ne veux pas de savoir en train de traîner dans les rues de Konoha !

-Oui mais là au moins tu pourrais passer du temps avec Sasuke pendant que je me promène si tu voit ce que je veux dire , je rougis

-Bon on y va tu viens Sasu ?

-Ouais j'arrive ! »

Nous allons à la tour de l'Hokage ou nous passons nos trois têtes à travers la fenêtre et quand Tsunade nous aperçois elle nous fait signe d'entrer :

« Alors Sasuke , Naruto comment c'est passer votre mission ?

-Bien mais nous avons un problème si vous pouviez lever la tête un instant de vos documents ça nous aiderait beaucoup

-(elle lève la tête ) Heu c'est qui ?

-C'est Kyubi .

-Comment c'est possible ? , elle se lève et se retrouve en face de Kyubi , C'est vrai que c'est possible mais comment en être sûr ?

-Regardez vous voyez ces moustaches ça le prouve non ? Et en plus je ne l'entend plus dans ma tête parce qu'il est là !

-Naruto je crois qu'elle a un peu bu !

-ça m'étonnerait pas de la vieille mais elle est notre seul moyen de savoir ce qui c'est passé !

-Heu Naruto tu m'explique là ? Parce qu'il a juste grogné là !

-Et bien il semblerait que je le comprenne mais je comprend pas pourquoi vous ne l'entendez pas parler moi je comprend chaque mot qu'il prononce

-C'est peut-être du fait que Kyubi a partagé ton corps durant des années et vous avez sans doute discuté pendant ce temps mais ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'il est sous forme humaine je dois l'examiné c'est pas tous les jours où je vois ça ! , ça ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'autre chose

-Moi je suis d'accord peut- être qu'après mon cher Naru sera rassuré et on pourra aller aux sources chaudes !

-Mais tu pense qu'aux sources chaudes toi !

-T'en a pas idées même si sous forme humaine c'est un peu compliqué je dois dire que j'adore !

-Ouais ouais viens on y va ! »

Les deux autres personnes nous regardent comme si nous étions des extra-terrestres :

« Oi Tsunade ba-chan c'est quand tu veut !

-NE ME PARLE PAS COMME ÇA ESPÈCE DE SALE MORVEUX ! , elle m'envoie son point que j'évite facilement , Oui on peux y aller suivez-moi ! »

Nous allons direction l'hôpital en route nous croisons des personnes qui nous dévisagent Kyubi et moi , enfin plus Kyubi que moi :

« Tiens pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça ?

-Peut-être parce que tu es torse nu

-Ouais t'as raison mais je veux dire que c'est pas la première fois qu'il voit quelqu'un torse nu

-Il t'ont jamais vu et en plus il t'entende pas parler

-Je crois que c'est à cause de mon corps de rêve

-, je pouffe de rire , Quoi ça un corps de rêve !

-Oui regarde j'ai des tablettes de chocolat

-, je jette un œil mais oui c'est vrai qu'il est sexy ! , Ouais on va voir ça quand on t'examinera

-Hé , Naruto tu va nous traduire ce que Kyubi raconte

-Ouais si vous voulez ! »

Nous arrivons à l'hôpital , où nous partons dans une salle d'examen on croise Kakashi avec qui je reste avec Sasuke pendant que Tsunade va avec Kyubi pour l'examiner :

« Yo , les jeunes comment vous allez ?

-Bien et vous Kakashi-sensei ?

-Bien aussi je sors d'une mission c'est pour ça que je suis ici et vous ? Je sais que vous sortez d'une mission mais vous allez d'être en pleine forme tous les deux .

-C'est plus compliquer que ça . , dis-je en passant la main derrière la tête gêner si je lui dis la vérité tout Konoha sera au courant en moins de quinze minutes , les ninjas sont des vrais commères et adorent les potins .

-Rien de grave . Nous accompagnions juste Tsunade-sama , dis Sasu merci mon cœur !

-Et bien je vais vous laissez , Iruka m'attend , s'il n'avait pas eu son masque je suis sûr que dessous il rougissait Pervers ! »

Kakashi s'éclipse et nous laisse seuls Sasuke et moi :

« Sasu merci d'avoir pris soin de moi quand j'étais évanoui .

-De rien ! , il s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras forts et puissants , Tu sais depuis le temps que j'attends peut-être qu'on devraient franchir le pas .

-Oui , pendant la mission je réfléchissais à ça , et je pense qu'on devrait le faire aussi .

-Dis-moi , pourquoi tu n'y a pas pensé avant ?

-Et bien , je me dégage de ses bras et me met devant lui les joues en feu , jenel'aijamaisfaitavecunautrehomme .

-Excuse-moi de paraître idiot mais t'as parlé avec toutes les syllabes collé et j'ai rien compris .

-, je soupire et m'approche de son oreille ou je dois me hissé sur les pieds pour pouvoir lui chuchoté quelque chose bien sûr j'ai vérifier qu'aucune oreille indiscrètes passaient par là , Je ne l'ai jamais fait avec un autre homme , je l'ai déjà fait avec des filles mais t'es un homme et je voulais pas paraître idiot toi tu l'as sûrement déjà fait et j'ai peur aussi . , je me recule

-il sourit c'est pas drôle j'ai dit la vérité là ! , C'est pas grave ! , il m'embrasse c'est décidé j'adore MON mec (désolé c'est qu'il est possessif Naru ) , le baiser devient torride jusqu'à ce Kyubi et Tsunade arrive :

« Je l'avais jamais remarqué de l'intérieur mais vous formez un super beau couple !

-Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis , et puis ne plus j'en ai rien à cirer

-Naruto vu que tu est le seul qui le comprenne vous allez devoir le garder !

-Que ce que la mamie raconte 'garder' je suis pas un gamin , je suis Kyubi et je suis le roi des démons alors surveille ton langage , en pointant Tsunade du doigt .

-Un veine apparaît sur son front avec sa voix signifiant qu'elle risque à tout moment d'explosé , Naruto que qu'il a dit ?

-Et bien , et bien mes yeux voyagent de Kyubi à Tsunade

-Oh Naru tu peux le dire que ce que je risque ?

-Il a dit qu'il était pas un 'gamin' et aussi que c'était le roi des démons

-Et dis lui qu'elle me dois le respect

-T'es vraiment gonflé toi ?

-Ouais fais passer le mot

-je soupire , Il a dit que vous lui deviez le respect

-QUOOOI ? Mais c'est qu'il qu'il rêve le petit renard ! »,

En disant ça elle balance son point sur Kyubi qui cale le point avec juste une main , il se regarde dans les yeux :

« Kyubi si j'étais toi je la relâcherais ! Et tout de suite ! , je dis en espérant qu'il ne la tue pas avant

-Naruto tu me donne des ordres maintenant ?

-Oui et si tu veux pas mourir dans les cinq secondes qui suit lâche la !

-Mais sinon tu dois perdre ta virginité avec Sasuke !

-je rougis , D'accord !

-Bien voilà qui est mieux ! , il la lâche et je regarde Kyubi avec mon regard qui tue bien sûr il me le rend

-Tsunade il n'y a pas un moyen pour qu'il retourne dans mon corps ?

-Je ne sais pas il faut que j'effectue des recherches et voir si c'est déjà arriver en attendant toi et Sasuke le garderez . Tu n'as pas à discuter c'est un ordre de ton Hogake en personne !

-Pff ! Comme si j'avais l'intention de le laisser se promener seul !

-J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les pattes , tu viens Naru ?

-Appelle-moi Naru encore une fois et je t'assassine !

-Ok Naru-to !

-C'est ça fous-toi de moi ! Allez on y va et on va te mettre un tee-shirt ! , les infirmières qui passaient par-là bavaient sur lui . » Pauvre femmes de ménages nettoyer autant de bave ça va être dur ! Franchement je les plaint ! Nous sortons Sasuke sur les talons :

« Sasu on rentre je suis crevé et en plus il lui faut un tee-shirt , en montrant du doigt Kyubi qui marchait à mes côtés

-Oui , moi aussi je suis fatigué , je dois dormir !

-Gros paresseux ! , j'adore le taquiner

-… , typiquement gamin il me tire la langue »

Nous voilà presque arrivé à la maison , oui récemment j'habite chez Sasu ! Il faut traverser le quartier désertique des Uchiwa pour arriver à notre demeure enfin notre la sienne plutôt , il ouvre la porte et Kyubi va s'installer dans le canapé et Sasuke va dans notre chambre je sais pas du tout avec qui je dois aller mais comme il est tard je vais rejoindre Sasu qui est déjà allongé sur le lit et presque endormi , je le rejoint en silence et vais me placer dans ses bras et Morphée m'emporte bien vite tant j'étais épuisé par les événements . Le lendemain , je n'ouvre pas les yeux tout de suite mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a deux fois plus de bras qu'il devrait y en avoir il devrait en avoir 4 mais j'en sens 6 , avec beaucoup de courage tant la tentation de me rendormir est grande allez il faut que je me motive ! :

« Kyu , Kyu t'es là ?

-aucune réponse »

Mince j'avais oublié je suis vraiment pas du matin Kyubi n'est plus dans mon corps je continue de réfléchir jusqu'à ce que Sasuke bouge , et que quelqu'un me resserre contre lui c'est que là que je me rends compte qu'il y a une personne de trop dans le lit , j'ouvre les yeux et découvre Sasuke encore endormi il me tient dans ses bras juste assez fort pour pas que je m'enfuie et assez doucement pour que je n'étouffe pas . Il est très beau quand il dors , il a le visage serein je passe ma main dans ses cheveux ébènes si soyeux et je crois qu'il commence à se réveiller ! Vite ! Je fais semblant de dormir , vous aller rire et pas le croire mais je suis très doué pour faire comme si je dors . Disons juste que c'est comme faire le mort sauf que je dois respirer calmement , c'est bon je croie qu'il croie que je dors puis je me remarque d'une chose , Sasuke et moi respirons donc nous sommes 2 mais je sens un souffle contre mon oreille , et je sens d'autres mains autres que celle de Sasuke me prendre dans leurs étaux . C'est décidé j'ouvre les yeux , Sasuke me regarde et regarde quelqu'un derrière moi là je comprend pas trop jusqu'à ce que le soleil réveille cette personne et qu'elle se frotte contre mon dos , c'est qui ? Là je panique ! Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne ! Je rêve là ? Il me caresse les cheveux ! Sasuke aussi ! Je veux me lever ! Aidez-moi ! À l'aide ! Quelqu'un :

« Salut Naru ! , dis Sasuke

-Salut Naru ! , ah je reconnais cette voix c'est celle de Kyubi il faut dire qu'il m'a fait peur

-Pourquoi à chaque fois vous rapetissez mon prénom ?

-Moi je trouve que Naru c'est plus mignon que Naruto !

-Je suis d'accord avec Sasuke !

-, je rougis et pourquoi est-ce que je suis pris en sandwich entre les deux personnes que j'aime le plus oui Sasuke est mon petit-copain et je considère Kyubi comme un frère ça plus si sûr maintenant ! Il est aussi sexy que Sasuke . , Kyubi qu'est ce que tu fait là ? Il y a d'autres chambres tu sait !

-Oui je le sais mais je voulais pas te laisser avec un Uchiwa aussi sexy pour toi tout seul ! Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi tout ça juste parce que tu as l'habitude de dormir avec moi .

-Tu sais j'adore dormir avec toi surtout que tu viens te caler la tête sur mon torse quand c'est le cas

-C'est tais-toi ! , dis je les joues en compétition avec les tomates

-Hé Naru , ah tiens c'est Sasuke , tu sais que je comprend le langage des renards ?

-Ah bon et alors ?

-ça veut dire que je comprend tout ce que dis Kyubi

- … , non dites moi que c'est pas vrai ! Non je rêve ! C'est la catastrophe , Tu veux dire que depuis le début tu comprenais ce qu'il disait ?

-Oui depuis le tout début , j'ai envie de m'enfuir dans un trou de souris ça veux dire qu'il a compris toutes les âneries que Kyubi a pu dire ! My gosh je vais me suicider pour l'instant je vais me contenter de me cacher sous la couette je dois être stupide ! »

Sasuke et Kyubi se regardent et éclatent de rire tous les deux :

« C'est pas drôle ! C'est pas drôle ! Continuez de rire et je vous jure que personne ne reconnaîtra vos dépouilles tellement je vous aurais fait souffrir ! Est-ce que c'est compris ? , ils se regardent

-Naru t'es trop mignon ! » , il fallait qu'ils disent en chœur en plus , aller viens , où est-ce que je dois aller ils ouvrent tous les les bras je les regarde à tour de rôle et ne sais pas du tout si je dois aller dans les bras du rouge ou du noiraud visiblement ils comprennent le message et me prenne tous les deux dans leurs bras et ils me chatouillent et vu que je suis très chatouilleux je rigole , et rigole encore sous leurs chatouilles en plus ils trichent ! Ils sont deux contre un ! Bande de tricheurs , au bout d'un moment et j'essaie de me calmer de mon fou rire j'ai l'air ridicule comme ça la tête sur les genoux de Sasuke et le reste sur Kyubi c'est pas grave tant qu'il ne s'en plaignent pas c'est ça l'essentiel !:

« Au fait , depuis combien de temps vous êtes amis ?

-Pas longtemps peut-être 3 semaines

-Quoi ? Mais ça fait 2 semaines qu'on est ensembles Sasuke et moi !

-Tu sais Naruto c'est pas parce que vous étiez pas ensemble que nous n'étions pas amis

-À vrai dire c'est lui qui m'a aidé à conquérir ton cœur

-ah bon ?

-Tu sais pas le nombre de choses que tu me confie et que je dis à Sasu !;)

-Traître !

-Pas du tout ! J'essayais juste de vous mettre ensemble

-Ben ça t'as réussi !

-, je me relève et vais chuchoter dans l'oreille de Kyu , Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je perde ma virginité , toi ?

-, il chuchote à son tour , Tu sais je me sens seul bien que tu sois là mais des fois quand tu le fais une ou deux fois tu verras tu deviendra accro au sexe et je veux te le faire découvrir avec quelqu'un de bien et d'inoubliable et en plus il est sexy , tu crois pas ?

-Mais toi ? Tu seras seul même si je le fais avec Sasuke !

-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi , Sasuke ?

-Naru on a un truc important à te dire s'il te plaît ne nous coupe pas avant d'avoir terminer s'il te plaît

-D'accord allez-y parlez je vous écoute

-Promet-nous de ne pas nous interrompre s'il te plaît il faut que tu nous écoute jusqu'à la fin

-Oui , promis , Kyubi et Sasuke se lancent un regard et après un hochement de tête Kyubi prend la parole

-Naruto il faut que tu sache que je t'aime plus qu'un frère je t'aime de tout mon cœur , (non ils allaient pas me demander de choisir entre eux deux !?) , mais Sasuke t'aime lui aussi plus que tout au monde ,( je les regardais l'un après l'autre s'ils me demandaient de choisir je ne sais pas qui je choisirais ), nous n'allons pas de demander de choisir entre nous deux et je sais que Sasuke et toi êtes en couple et je ne veux surtout pas m'imposer entre vous deux

-Kyubi je ne comprend pas où tu veux en venir

-Comme je te l'ai dis Sasuke et moi avons passé un marché et sommes devenu ami puis de fil en aiguille nous sommes tombé amoureux (Quoi !? Je n'arrivais pas à y croire on dirait que mon cœur a tout de suite été brisé , les larmes menaçaient de couler ) , mais nous aimons tous deux une autre personne cher à notre cœur

-Kyu c'est trop compliqué pour moi , tu me dis que tu m'aime et la seconde d'après que tu aime Sasuke je ne comprend plus

-Naru je t'en prie écoute nous , dis Sasuke

-Si je t'ai dis ça c'est parce qu'on t'aime tous les deux et nous savons que tu nous aime aussi faire un choix nous fera tous les trois souffrir alors on te propose de se mettre en couple , alors tu accepte ?

-... , je ne sais pas quoi dire les personnes qui m'aiment me propose de me mettre en couple avec elles

-Naru ?

-, Kyu ! , je me réfugie dans ses bras et pleure , j'ai cru que tu voulais me quitter pour Sasuke .

-Idiot ! Bien sûr que non je t'aime trop pour ça , Sasuke tu nous rejoint ?

-Bien sûr ! »

Aussitôt dit , aussitôt fait il vient nous recouvrir de ses bras protecteurs et je doit dire que je me sens bien avec eux ,ce sont les personnes les plus chères de mon cœur :

« Kyubi tu m'as pas encore embrassé !

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir ! »

Il prend possession de mes lèvres et nous nous embrassons ce qui est mieux que mes rêves , notre baiser au début tendre devient torride et passionné au bout d'une minutes nous rompons le baiser car nous manquions d'air Sasuke embrasse Kyubi , puis quand il a fini revient m'embrasser .

_**Commencement du lemon sasu/naru :**_

Soudain Kyubi m'embrasse dans le cou :

« Naru tu m'as promis que tu perdrais ta virginité avec Sasuke , n'oublie pas !

-Oui je n'ai pas oublier , je jette un œil à Sasuke , et je l'intention de tenir ma promesse !

-Et bien Sasuke c'est à toi de jouer

-Naru n'oublie pas tu es à nous ! »

Kyubi laisse sa place à Sasuke qui m'allonge sur le lit et me lèche le cou puis descend m'enlève mon tee-shirt et me mordille mes tétons qui deviennent durs et j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la seule partie de mon corps qui devient dur . Il continue de descendre laissant un sillon de salive sur mon ventre il s'attarde autour de mon nombril et fait entrer sa langue , c'est bon ! Je me rends compte que depuis un moment je gémis , oui je gémis de plaisir sa douce torture est agréable j'essaie de me retenir quand il revient à mon cou et suçote ma peau un instant , j'essaie de retenir un gémissement :

« Naruto s'il te plaît , gémis pour moi , gémis mon nom ! Tu sais que c'est excitant de t'entendre gémir ?»

Il continue sa descente à arrive à mon pantalon , pantalon qu'il enlève bien vite mon boxer est le seul vêtement , et bien il est bien vite enlevé et balancé quelque part dans la chambre , Sasuke s'approche de mon sexe qu'il prend en bouche , un petit cri de surprise s'échappe de mes lèvres je le sens sourire contre ma peau il continue ses mouvements de pompe , le plaisir est intense j'adore ! Et si Kyubi avait raison ? Et si je devenais accro au sexe ? Pour l'instant juste le plaisir compte , c'est la première fois qu'on me fait une fellation et je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup ça ! Sasuke lèche mon sexe de bas en haut et de haut en bas , je jouis dans sa bouche , il avale ma semence et revient m'embrasser , il y a le goût de mon sperme dans la bouche ça a un goût étrange enfin je peux pas dire ça c'est la première fois que j'en goûte après notre baiser , Sasuke vient frotter sa virilité à la mienne , la mienne qui se redresse au garde à vous bien rapidement , si le plaisir continue je vais perdre la tête ! Il me présente trois doigts et je le regarde perplexe . Que ce que j'en fait de ses doigts ? Finalement il laisse tomber et les met dans se propre bouche et effectue les mêmes mouvements qu'avec mon sexe , quand les doigts sont assez humidifiés , il les présentes à mon intimité et murmure d'une voix douce mais cependant remplie de désir :

« Prêt pour aller plus loin ?

-Si c'est avec toi , oui ! »

Il entre un doit en moi je grimace un peu sous pas de la douleur je dirais que c'est gênant . Il vient lécher mon cou pour me détourner l'attention j'avoue que ça marche si bien que je ne remarque pas qu'il en a rentré un second , je suis devenu juste un objet qui se contente de gémir encore et encore . Quand je suis bien préparé il retire ses doigts et je gémis de mécontentement contre l'impression de vide en moi , Sasuke me regarde une dernière fois m'embrasse et entre son sexe en moi , je gémis de douleur mais il continue de m'embrasser et avec une de ses mains vient pincer un de mes tétons je gémis contre sa bouche et rapidement la douleur laisse place au plaisir je veux qu'il bouge mon souffle est saccadé :

« Sasuke , plus

-Plus quoi ? Plus vite ou plus fort ?

-Je sais pas .

-t'en fais pas je ne te laisserais pas sur ta faim »

Il commence alors de long mouvements tout d'abord lent puis au fur et à mesure plus vite et plus fort . C'est bon , je le sens bouger en moi ! C'est une sensation bien plus qu'agréable oh oui tellement plus ! Je sens qu'il a cogné quelque chose en moi et le plaisir violent me fait pousser un petit cri :

« Encore Sasuke , encore !

-Si c'est ce que tu veut , »

Il l'a frappe encore , et encore c'est bon ! Le plaisir monte par vagues , monte et monte encore pour finie par explosé ! Je joui je crie son nom sur mon propre torse Sasuke me suit dans la jouissance je sens sa semence en moi je ne sais pas comment réagiras Kyubi , Sasuke m'embrasse , et se retire s'allonge à côté de moi et

_**Fin du lemon sasu/naru **_

Nous entendons quelqu'un à la porte de la chambre c'est Kyubi ! , je me cache la tête sous un oreiller honteux :

« Oi Naru pourquoi tu te cache ?

-C'est gênant ! Toi tu étais là quand Sasuke et moi on l'a fait !

-Mais non faut pas t'en faire tout ce qui est entre nous reste dans cette chambre , si tu veux savoir je suis sûr que Sasuke le diras à personne , il s'approche et s'assoie sur le lit et me caresse les cheveux , tu sais toute façon que tu l'aurais fait même si j'étais dans ton corps j'aurais tout entendu de toute manière , il s'allonge et me prends dans ses bras , tu sais maintenant moi je suis excité et te voir nu . , Mince j''avais oublié que j'étais nu ! Je rougis et me cache dans ses bras comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose à la situation :

« Je comprends pas pourquoi tu es gêné , Sasuke et moi on est avec toi alors pourquoi lui tu le laisse coucher avec toi et moi j'ai pas le droit de te regarder nu ?

-… , toujours coincé enfin coincé c'est lui qui m'a pris dans ses bras

-Ah je sais ! C'est Sasuke qui te gêne ?

-Je sais pas ! Tu sais c'est nouveau pour moi .

-Naruto j'ai envie de toi s'il te plaît regarde-moi !

-... » , je lève les yeux timidement afin de plongé mon regard océan dans son regard de braise il approche son visage du mien et m'embrasse mais pas d'un baiser tendre un baiser torride et brûlant j'ai l'impression qu'il avait faim ! Faim de moi ! Une partie de mon corps se réveillait .

_**Début lemon kyu/naru :**_

: « Tu traite de pervers Kakashi mais toi il t'en faut pas beaucoup pour t' excité !

-Kyu arrête ! , bien sûr il évite mes supplications et m'embrasse dans le cou et suçote ma peau comme l'a fait Sasuke auparavant

-Pourquoi ? Tu sembles apprécier .

-Arrête Sasuke est là .

-Juste pour ça je tiens à te préciser que tu as couché avec lui et que j'étais dans la pièce à côté

-... , là il marquait un point sauf que Sasuke est dans le même lit que nous , Kyu arrête il est dans le lit !

-Moi ça me gêne pas et puis Naruto pousse des gémissements divins

-Sasuke , c'est pas marrant ! Tu es juste là ! Je veux quand même pas coucher avec Kyubi juste sous ton nez ! Ça ne se fait pas !

-Pourquoi tu veux pas coucher avec moi ? , et voilà que Kyubi s'y remettais

-Encore une fois ça ne me gêne pas

-Vous peut-être pas mais moi si ! , mes joues étaient en feu comment pouvaient-ils faire ça ? Je veux dire pour Sasuke regarder deux autres personnes _le_ faire et Kyubi lui ça ne le gêne pas de faire ça devant une autre personne si eux ça les gênent pas moi si !

-S'il te plaît Naru en plus je suis sûr que Sasuke sera un très bon spectateur ! , et voilà il me fait les yeux de chiens battus ,

-Si tu veut la prochaine fois que tu le fera avec Kyubi ou moi l'autre sera absent ! S'il te plaît dis-oui ! Je ne vous gênerais pas .

-… , espèce de conspirateur je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix de toutes façons ils m'auraient forcé d 'une manière ou d'une autre , bon d'accord mais juste cette fois !

-Merci Naru !

-Ouais merci ! »

Kyubi me ré-embrasse et me et à quatre pattes :

« Kyubi m'as que ce que tu - , je n'ai fini ma phrase qu'il entre son sexe en moi doucement pour ne pas me blesser j'adore cette position ! Ouais je sais je suis pervers mais comme ça c'est plus beau que tout à l'heure ou bien c'est juste une impression

-Alors tu aimes ?

-Oui beaucoup , plus fort ! »

Il continue ses coups de butoirs de plus en plus fort , et sans que je m'y attende il prend mon sexe en main et le caresse doucement , j'adore ! My gosh je suis en train de devenir pervers ! Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer mes réflexions que Kyubi tape dans ma prostate le plaisir arrive en vague je gémis je crie son nom mais ça ressemble plus à des « Kyu plus hmm » et autres paroles inintelligibles jusqu'à ce que la jouissance arrive je me répands sur le draps et Kyubi joui en moi et tombe sur le lit

_**Fin lemon Kyu/naru **_

, je reprend peu à peu mon souffle Kyubi se retire et me prend dans ses bras je sens 4 paires de bras m'entourer nous nous regardons :

« On doit aller prendre une douche

-Moi je commence à avoir faim !

-Un vrai estomac sur patte ce Naru

-À qui le dit-tu ?

-C'est pas drôle ! J'ai faim et c'est pas de ma faute ! , soudain Kyubi et moi entendons un gargouillement nous regardons Sasuke qui rougis face à ce problème , Alors mister Kyu ?

-C'est bon j'ai rien dit »

Ils se lèvent et quand c'est mon tour je ressens une douleur dans les reins et tombe sur le lit Kyubi me regarde et dit :

« Ah oui fallait s'y attendre que tu ait mal au dos après ça

-Tu te fiche de moi là !

-Non ça va je vais te porter ! »

Il s'approche et moi qui croyait qu'il allait me porter sur son dos et ben c'est faux il me porte comme une princesse ! , Sasuke nous ouvre la porte de la salle de bain et si mes insultes étaient des kunais Kyu serait mort et enterré :

« Kyu lâche moi je sais marcher tout seul tu sais ?

-Oui je le sais mais pour l'instant tu n'en est pas capable »

Il en a de la chance sinon je l'étriperais sur place ! Heureusement que la maison Uchiwa est immense et qu'on est trop car pour Sasuke et moi d'ailleurs elle était grande à trois on va nous entendrais crier à des kilomètres sinon ! Nous voilà arriver dans la salle de bain moi toujours dans les bras de Kyu , Sasuke met de l'eau dans la baignoire ni trop chaude ni trop froide et quand il y en a assez Sasuke se met dedans suivi de moi et Kyu tiens il a mit du gel douche dedans un bain moussant j'adore ça ! Sasuke prend du shampoing et vient me laver les cheveux moi j'ai rien à dire qu'il continue !

(plus tard ) Quand nous avons fini de prendre notre bain nous nous changeons et Kyubi met les vêtements de Sasuke , ils font la même taille donc ça ne pose pas de problème majeur , oui ils ont failli se disputer mais sinon ça c'est bien passer . Nous sommes en train de déjeuner il est 9 heures et demis comme quoi on est de vrai paresseux ! :

« Au fait comment Kyubi réintègre mon corps ? Un jour ou l'autre il faudra qu'il revienne

-En fait , c'est à cause de nous deux si Kyubi est là

-Sasuke avait trouvé un moyen de me faire sortir sans te tuer ni te faire du mal

-Et tant que vous avez des relations il ne pourra pas entrer

-Et si nous n'en avons plus ?

-Pas grand chose il retournera juste dans ton corps et il faudra attendre un ou deux mois avant un éclair comme celui lors de la mission .

-En fait vous aviez tout prévu ?

-Ouais ! Sauf ta réaction sur ça nous avons compter sur ton amour pour nous

-Et si je n'avais pas bien réagi ?

-Tu sais si tu nous aimais pas , nous ne t'aurions pas forcé à avoir des relations avec Kyubi si tu veux pas

-Bande de pervers ! Vous deux !

-C'est toi qui dis ça je t'ai juste embrasser et tu as réagi au quart de tour

-N'importe quoi !

-Mais oui ! Tu vas voir dans peu de temps tu seras un accro au sexe !

-Menteur !

-… , Sasuke rigole

-QUE CE QU'IL Y A DE SI DRÔLE ? , nous avions dis ça en même temps

-Rien je viens de me rendre compte que je ne avais pas dis mes sentiments , Kyubi Naruto je vous aime de tout mon cœur

-Moi aussi je vous aime vous êtes les personnes les plus chères à mes yeux

-Ben moi aussi je vous aime , eux ils ont bien de la chance de ne pas rougir ! Ils sont si sûrs d'eux je les adorent »

Et ils vécurent heureux et accro au sexe ! Bande de pervers !

Laissez une revieuw ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
